Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional wheelchair 1 includes a chair frame 11 that permits a user to sit thereon, a plurality of wheels 12 that are mounted to the chair frame 11, two spaced-apart pedal-mounting rods 13 that are mounted to a front portion of the chair frame 11, and two pedal units 14 that are respectively and removably mounted to the pedal-mounting rods 13 for supporting the user's feet.
Each of the pedal-mounting rods 13 is formed with a plurality of positioning grooves 131 that are spaced apart from each other along the extending direction of the corresponding pedal-mounting rod 13. Each of the positioning grooves 131 extends in a direction transverse to the extending direction of the corresponding pedal-mounting rod 13. Each of the pedal units 14 includes an installation rod 141 that is mounted to the corresponding one of the pedal-mounting rods 13, a resilient latch 142 that is movably mounted to the installation rod 141, and a pedal 143 that is pivoted to a bottom end of the installation rod 141. When the pedal units 14 are respectively mounted to the pedal-mounting rods 13, the resilient latch 142 of each of the pedal units 14 engages a selected one of the positioning grooves 131 of the corresponding pedal mounting rod 13.
When the user is to get out of the conventional wheelchair 1, the installation rods 141 of the pedal units 14 are able to respectively rotate relative to the pedal mounting rods 13, and the resilient latches 142 of the pedal units 14 respectively move along the corresponding positioning grooves 131 of the pedal mounting rods 13, so that the pedals 143 of the pedal units 14 are moved away from each other to form a space therebetween for facilitating the exit of the user.
However, the range of the rotation of each of the installation rods 141 are limited by the length of the positioning grooves 131 of the pedal mounting rods 13. When the positioning grooves 131 are too short, the space formed between the pedals 143 may not be sufficient for the exit of the user. When the positioning grooves 131 are too long, the structural strength of the pedal mounting rods 13 may be inferior. With particular reference to FIG. 3, the resilient latch 142 of each of the pedal units 14 can be depressed to be removed from the corresponding positioning groove 131 for increasing the range of the rotation of the corresponding installation rod 141. However, such operation may easily cause injury of the user, and cause separation of each of the installation rods 141 from the corresponding pedal mounting rod 13.